Traditional isolation of well casings in well production is accomplished with the use of concrete slurries and/or bentonite chips, which are inserted between the well casing and the wellbore after the casing has been inserted into the bore. Unfortunately, neither of these methods guarantees reliable isolation of the casing because wellbores having extreme depths are not perfectly straight. Even minor deviations from a straight wall in a wellbore create difficulties when a casing is installed into the well because the casing will come into contact with the wall surface inside the wellbore at one or more points of deviation. Thus, when a concrete slurry or bentonite chips are poured into the annular space between the wall of the wellbore and the casing, they can become clogged at the points where the casing meets the bore wall, resulting in incomplete and non-uniform isolation of the casing.